Something Borrowed Something Blue
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: Continuation story from Scorn Reborn. Batman and Catwoman re-unite but under difficult circumstances. Poison Ivy and Catwoman find themselves framed in the Joker's murder! Now they will Have to break the news to Harley! adult content, language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Something borrowed, something blue.

Prelude:

Bad news travels fast. The Joker is dead! The bad news is Ivy and I are suspects in the murder investigation. Introduction to Chapter 1 Our hug ends abruptly to the sound of the door buzzer ringing . I run inside the elevator and slam the metal accordion door closed. I cross the warehouse floor and stop at the door. I peer through the fish-eye peep hole making out a black jacket.

"Yes?" I ask through the steel door.  
"It's Bruce, Selina. I wish to speak to you."  
"Yeah, I wish a lot of things." I yell back.  
"Selina, please let me come in."  
"Why? Is your secretary off today?" I spit like venom.  
"Please let me see you."  
My heart beats fast. I peek again and can see his handsome face. He knows I'm watching him. He stares into the peep hole. "Selina, "Let me in." "I can stand out here all day if that's what it will take for you to open that door."

"Yes. Why don't you just stand there all day Bruce." "Pretend your me on the other end of the door....the door to your office." I start to tremble.

I turn my back to the door. The girls are looking down from the catwalk.

"Who is it?" Ivy asks "It's Bruce Wayne." I hiss.

"What? What does he want?" Harley asks.

Realizing the girls don't know about Bruce being Batman I have to say something quick.

"Yes. I will talk to you about the Community Center." I yell turning the dead bolt.

I grip my hands tight making my palms bleed.

I bow me head and stomp my feet. I am mad. I take a deep breath.

The moment I see his face my heart skips a beat. He looks tired, he looks like shit. I wanna hug him, I want to hold him but realize I should not.

His dimples show as he flashes his million dollar smile. He pulls two dozen red roses from behind his back. I grab them and roll my eyes and quickly say "thanks."

"Look, I have company." I shout.

"I see." he says dryly.

"No, not like that." "My room-mates."

His face lighten "I see." he says.

"I just wanted to see you in person to apologize." he says fidgeting on his shiny polished black loafers.

"Alright." I say quickly looking at the roses.

"I told you I am not good at these kind of things." he implores.

I shut the door.

"Yes, these kind of things ." I mock He pauses and continues. " I am not used to relationships." "We never discussed the guidelines on our relationship." he argues.

"Yes, guidelines." I mutter plucking a loose petal and tossing it on the front stoop.

"I wondered if you would be willing to try this again." he whispers.

I laugh "try it again?" "Not under the same circumstances in a million years." I shout plucking another petal off the rose and tossing it on the ground.

"Look. Selina. I know I hurt you and I am sorry." he said.

"Are you?" I say "Yes." "I care deeply for you ."

"That was what I wanted to hear." I say plucking another petal and tossing it down.

"I care for you too." I whisper biting my lip.

Bruce wraps his arms around me squashing the roses.  
I fight not to cry. I fight not to whimper. I love him so.

I pull back. "If this is going to work for me. I need a promise from you." "I cannot bear this again.: "If you cannot stay with just me then you need to go now." I warn plucking another petal.

"Selina, I want only you. I know that now."

"Bruce, I want to believe that, really I do but we need some time apart."

He nods.

"I want you to spend time alone to see if you want me ." "Not just because you want to have someone around ." "You may find anyone will fill the void easily." I toss another petal down.

He nods. "absence makes the heart fonder idea?"

"More like absence makes some absent minded." "You are used to seeing tons of women." I rip out another petal.

"You are used to a constant supply of the garden variety." "I can never give you that." "I am just me." I admit pucking another petal.

He nods.

"I like how you are Selina." "I screwed up."

I laugh. "Yeah you really SCREWED up!"

He chuckles.

"Ahh there's the Selina sarcasm I live for."

"Yes and almost died for?" I say then I cough tossing the final petal.


	2. Chapter 2

I close the door and take the elevator up. The girls gasp at the sight of my claw clutching two dozen red roses.

"Well, well, well.." Ivy taunts.

"Bruce Wayne likes you!" Harley giggles.

I roll my eyes grabbing a vase from the kitchen cabinet.

"We are work associates." I mutter.

"Right. With benefits." Ivy teases.

I grab the petal-less flower and place it on the counter. As a small child I would pluck the daisy in the he loves me, he loves me not sing song. I will press it in my diary in private.

The girls huddle on the bar stools.

"So spill the beans." Harley jokes.  
"Nothing is going on." I reply with palms up.  
Ivy rolls her eyes and slaps the counter with her gloved hand.  
"Right!" "This is us you are talking to." she says in a sarcastic tone.  
I sigh. 'Well, I don't like to kiss and tell." I say with a grin.  
Harley giggles."Ohhh. girl is is super cute!"  
Ivy nods twisting her red hair.

"So how was he?" Ivy says tilting her head.  
"Ivy, really!" I giggle.  
"Did you two kiss out there?" Harley whispers fidgeting in the stool.  
"Harley, quit it!" I hiss.  
"What? What did I do?"" she says turning to Ivy.

Ivy smiles. "I like him." '"It will do you good to go out ." "You are going to go out with him right?" she says sternly with an eyebrow arched.  
"Probably." "It depends in him really." "I told him to wait a bit and if in time he still wants to see me we can talk about it."  
"Why?" Harley says seated spinning in a circle. "You should go out now." She says and stops with her head leaning to the left.

Arranging the roses I say "men Harley lose interest fast."

Harley bows her head in silence nodding.

"True." Ivy says "Sad, but true."


	3. Chapter 3

I change into my sweats and hit the roof for my exercises. My cheering squad take their usual positions on the ledge stretching and mewing. I sit on my yoga mat and begin my breathing exercises.

My minds fills with happy thoughts as I exhale . A feeling of calm envelopes then is suddenly broken by the sound of the footsteps and a slam of a door.

I open my eyes and Ivy is in a panic holding her cell phone.

I spring up and face her."What's wrong."

Her hands shake as she folds her cell closed.

"The greenhouse is destroyed!" she wails "What?" She trembles. "A co-worker called and said it was burnt to the ground." 'My babies, my poor babies!"

I run and hug her.

She sobs then manages to stutter '"That. That's not all, Selina." "We are in big trouble!"

"For what?"

Ivy looks at me with her moist emerald eyes." "My co-worker told me plenty of weird things have happened today." "He said the police were asking questions if Poison Ivy had been seen there recently and asking about Goliath." "My co-worker explained he had not seen Poison Ivy and that if Goliath was in the greenhouse he's boiled ....boiled,turnip greens now."she sobs.

Her lips tremble as she explains "The news is broadcasting a story now that we are wanted in link to a murder investigation involving the death of the Joker!"

"A murder?"

"The Joker?"

"The Joker is dead? "

I shake my head back and forth."We didn't kill the Joker!!"

Ivy falls to the ground. I try to catch her.


	4. Chapter 4

After Ivy regains consciousness we try to sort out the whole mess.

I tell her we are being framed.

Ivy strokes an Ivy leaf muttering how Harley's never going to speak to us again and how we will be locked up.

"Ivy, we are not getting locked up." "Calm down." "We need to think about this."

"We need to get the facts the cops have so far and work it out." I say calmly.

Ivy nods slowly.

"We will need to break the news to Harley." I say is going to be the hardest part . Harley worshipped him. He was her everything. She will fall apart. She will blame us. Oh GOD!

"She will want to attend the funeral and we will need to go as Selina and Pamela to see who else shows up." "If my hunch is right, the real murderer will show up."

Ivy nods rubbing her eyes.

I bite a nail. "Harley has to believe us!" "She has to realize we just went to teach him a lesson." I say realizing I can't even convince myself so how can I think of a way to convince her?

Harley knows we hated the Joker. She knows we wanted him gone. This is bad, this is real bad. I chew on another nail and spit.

Ivy turns sagging and says she will meet me downstairs to break the new to Harley.

Shit!! How could this have happened ? I think pacing the roof followed by three cats.

I stop when I hear a flapping noise in the breeze and my hair stands on end.

He's here.

Batman lands on the roof and stands staring at me.

"I just heard the news." he says.

I run to face him. "We didn't do it!" I scream.

He walks closer and folds his cape around me holding me tight.

"Tell me everything." he says sternly.


	5. Chapter 5

I tell him everything from Harley showing up black and blue to Goliath. He doesn't even interrupt when I tell him what we did to the Joker with Goliath. He waits patiently through the gorey parts of his torture.

He finally speaks "Goliath will prove that the Joker was healed back when you both left."

I tossed my head no."Goliath is dead, or missing." "Ivy's entire greenhouse was burned to the ground today."

"Someone must have video taped the session and cut out the ending." He said with a frown.

I told him who I remembered there. I told him of Jacko and the beady-eyed ferret ticket man, the two guards playing cards and the butler.

"I see." "I hope we find Goliath." "According to the police the Joker was mauled to a bloody pulp." "The indentions indicated a possible animal attack from something with sharp incisors and crushing jaw. Your tongue episode has the coroner equally baffled.

"We only allowed Goliath to gnaw on his arm" I add as if that could possibly sound innocent to a juror. "I, I ripped his tongue out but it grew back." I pleaded in a please believe me I am innocent tone.

Bruce tilts his head.

"I know, I know, it sounds horrible!"

"I will go down to the old theater and make his henchmen talk. One of them spliced that tape or knows who did." "You need to stay put and don't you think about wearing that cat costume and prowling tonight!" He warned.

"We haven't even told Harley yet." I stammer.

"That's the least of your w orries, Selina. Harley will get over the Joker. He was Gotham's worst villain. I almost killed him myself ...many times ..but I knew I had to obey the law.

" "Selina you and Poison Ivy could face murder charges."

"The evidence in this is overwhelming." "You walked right in there in broad daylight with witnesses." He gripped his hands tightly. "They even saw Goliath at the door!" He places his hand on his face.  
"I will call Commishioner Gordon and see what else he has on the case." he says pacing.

"I will have to escort you and Poison in tonight for questioning." He puts his finger out and points at me "In the mean time, stay put , and do not open your door. Keep it locked." He said touching my shoulders.

I nod.

"I'm scared."

"We will get through this, Selina."

"Just do as I say." he says nodding.

"I will return as soon as I can!"

He leans forward and gives me a quick kiss.

His eyes seem serious.

He turns and spreads his winged cape and in a woosh of wind he vanishes.


	6. Chapter 6

Harley took it like I had figured. At first she was furious and threw a fit in the loft then she sobbed and moped then denial set in.

Ivy tried to convince her that he was gone but the poor girl was not buying it.

After a few stiff drinks she begged us to take her to the morgue to view the body.  
Against my better judgment, I agreed.

We wore our our day clothing masquerading as citizens. The two poor guys working the night shift never knew what hit them when Ivy , I mean Pamela strolled in wearing a low cut and tight green number.

We stood in the cold and sterile vault. A steel table lay before us shining under the foggy green glow of a fluorescent light. The room stunk of formaldehyde, it reeked of death.

The wall housed rows of hatches. Each door was numbered and closed. Ivy had managed to spare us the disgust of opening all twenty. She says "this one."

We stand in front of the hatch number 13 and pull it open A white sheet covers a body in a long silver tray. We yank at the cold metal tray echoing a scraping noise disturbing the uncomfortable silence.

The toe tag read alias :The Joker, real name unknown, male cacausian , estimated age 30. Harley shoves us aside as she grabs at the not so white blanket.  
We scream in horror at the sight.

Harley keeps mumbling "Puddin, Puddin, Oh noooo, my Puddin, that can't be you."

The face is massacred beyond recognition. It no longer appears human but a mush of mutilated flesh and bone. Only one eye remains. The mouth seems in an odd grimace as most of the flesh was ripped off exposing bone and jawbone. His hair has been scalped entirely off like the savage Indian legends. His arms are both gone. Only two lifeless stumps slump on the gurney. The flesh glistens in gashes that appeared to have been made by a large animal.(or plant?) Ivy peers closer at the squashed and ripped face. The eye is dull and lifeless.

"What color were the Joker's eyes?" she asks.

"Green." Harley said sniffling.

"This eye is definitely blue." she points out.

Harly giggles. "It's not him!" "I knew it couldn't be!" "He's alive!" She screams jumping up and down.

"Shhhh." "Well he's dead, who ever he is , and who is the question." I say gruffly.

Ivy focuses on the body and twists his neck and looks down his torso. "Help me flip him over." she says.

We grab the squishy mash potato corpse and heave. A squish sound echo's off the walls as the piece of what was once human plops over on the metal table.

"Yes!" I scream!

"It's the butler!"

Ivy nods pointing to what is supposed to be his upper back region.

"The butler?" Harley asks.

"Yes, he served us drinks. His face is unrecognizable but his back was deformed." Ivy says pointing.

I grab my cell and call Bruce.  
"I have to tell Bruce." "He can help us." I punch his number. "This is going to save us!" I scream.

Bruce wasn't happy at all that we had left the house. He pointed out that he had specifically told me to stay home. He dropped it and said he was on his way. He said he would contact Commissioner Gordon of our latest find.

We flipped the hunk of mince meat over again and slid it back into the cubby.

Harley hugged us as we walked back to the office upstairs.

The night shifters brush their greasy hair back and ask how our visit was in a creepy tone. I ask to use the bathroom to wash my hands. The greasiest one points down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce arrives out front. I introduce him again to Dr. Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley. He asks us to show us the body. The greasy guys didn't act so nice this time. The tallest one escorts us down to the morgue and pulls open #13.

It 's empty!

"He was here!" we scream.

We turn around in circles. The greasy guy puts his large greasy palms up and says "calm down! Calm down! Let me check his documents."

Bruce follows him to the doorway where the guy grabs a chart of the wall. "He's gone to the cooker." He says in a tasteless tone.

"Who okay-ed that?" Bruce says.

"His will." The grease ball replies.

"What time was the cremation scheduled for?" Bruce asks turning his wrist up.

"Now." the guy says laughing.

We didn't make it in time. Now the butler's bloody corpse is nothing but gray ashes.

Bruce takes us in to speak to Commissioner Gordon. Gorden allows us to leave under a bail Bruce paid securing us under his watch. We are worn out, disgusted, and sleepy.

Bruce insists on following us home. Ivy and Harley go on in the loft dragging their heels.  
"Selina, let me stay here tonight." Bruce says.  
"I am not comfortable with you being alone."

I hug him close. "I don't want to be alone either." I admit.

Luckily for me the large L shaped couch easily gave Ivy and Harley enough room. I cover them in blankets and kiss the top of their heads. Ivy winks at me as Bruce follows me to the bedroom.

I slide the panels close and run into his arms.

I kiss his face over and over. He makes me feel safe.

He holds me tight and lifts me in his arms and carries me to the bed.

Slowly he undresses me lifting each piece off staring into my eyes. I grab towards his belt in haste yanking it off.

He stops my hand and lays me back against the pillows and finishes undressing himself in front of me.

I stare at his naked body craving his touch. I ache for him.

He stops leaning with one knee on the edge of the bed. I can barely remain still watching him. He moves slowly toward me and smiles.

I reach out my arms to him as he slides on top of me.  
He feels so warm as he passionately presses his lips to mine.

"Oh....Bruce!"

"...Selina."


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up early to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. A note is placed on the other pillow. It says Selina,  
Last night was wonderful. Sorry I could not be there when you wake. I got an idea about the Joker. I will be at Wayne Enterprises. love,  
Bruce.  
I slide the note under the pressed flower in my diary then head to the kitchen.  
"Sleep well?" Ivy asks with a smirk.  
"Yes. Thank you."  
Harley giggles "He sure is nice, helping us out. I like him Selina."  
"I like him too." I say grabbing a mug.  
I grab the cell to see what he was working on.  
I am shocked at the news.  
"You are not going to believe this!" I scream folding up my cell.  
"Bruce looked into the Joker's will." "He left all his assets to his butler Ivan Giavetti."  
"That guy's dead." Ivy blurts out.

"Wait there's more." "The Joker also had an million dollars life insurance policy." "The recipient of this is a Joseph Edward Kerr.

"Joe Kerr?" Harley yells. '"That's his old stage name ." "He loved saying it to me Joe E Kerr." "He's funny!"

"Harley stop it!! "He's crazy!" "He's framing us for his murder!!" "And now he plans to collect two million dollars as we face jail time!"

"He'll probably in the Bahamas sweating off his grease paint and wearing flip-flops while Ivy and I sit and rot in a cell!!" I howl furiously!

"Selina, calm down ! I know a way" Ivy says twirling her shiny ruby hair.


	9. Chapter 9

We set out for the funeral. Harley is dressed all in black from her tilted Chanel hat down to her long lean legs in her black Gucci pumps . Only half of her face is visible with a wisp of silky blond mane. The look is mysterious paired with her glossy full red lips.

Ivy is in a vintage green outfit that looks like it was from the 1940's .Her silk stockings are my favorite style with the lines up the back. Her hair was pinned up in the Alberto Vargas pin-up girl style. Ivy knows clothes and this number hugs her curves in all the right ways.

I decide to dress in purple my favorite color. I threw on a simple knee skirt with wide belt and matching v neck puff-sleeved blouse. I slip on my purple gloves. I wasn't wasting my best outfit on a poor butler.

The funeral was a big hit. All the usual fiendish suspects arrive with grins. Ivy spots Jacko and winks game on. She works her magic before the final eulogy sentence is waived into the air. My mind reels as the speaker says something about ashes to ashes and dust to dust. I think of poor Ivan's ashes then my mind wanders thinking about dust then rhyming it to Must and Just . I end up with Ivy knows men's lust for her bust and cover my mouth to stifle the laughter.

It didn't take long for Jacko to spill the green beans. We convince him to speak to Gordon and turn in the original video.

I ask Bruce to call in a favor to the Gotham Gazette.

I was hoping for the most primitive of insticts to prevail. Simple old pride and jealousy. It will announce the engagement of a Ms. Harleen Quinzel The plans for the wedding are for April 1st. We did a huge photograph with one of Bruce's intern's Stephan ,who also models on the side. He seemed quite taken by Harley. She thought a April fool wedding was what she had always wanted.

We just hope it will give us enough time.

Now we wait to see if the man-eater takes the bait.


	10. Chapter 10

Ivy and I grab our costumes and slide into fierce mode. The Joker wants revenge and we are going to give it to him! Nobody is putting this kitty in a cage!

I explain to Ivy that that we need all the help we can get taking the Joker out. I tell her I have already taken the liberty of asking the assistance of Batman. He has battled the Joker many times and is more familiar with what we are up against. I tell her he is upstairs waiting for us. Ivy nods in agreement slipping on her green ivy trimmed glove.

We emerge on the roof. Batman is waiting standing in the darkness. My heart thumps loudly. I can see his eyes glowing but his costume blends well with the night. His cape moves in the wind as he briefs us on our positions.

He explains that the execution of the will and insurance is prepared.

The bank transfers are to be handed over to a Joesph Edward Kerr. Ivan Corstas Giavetti had his personal attorney handle all his assets. The attorney switched the holdings yesterday to be collected by a Joesph Kerr.

I crack my whip in anticipation. " How sneaky!" I actually was impressed with how the Joker had used the opportunity to profit. He could remain anonymous while the rest of Gotham's underworld gets lazy thinking their biggest competitor is gone.

Batman snaps me out of it saying he already has a swat team in position along with two US Marshals inside the bank.

Batman warns us of the Joker's famed weaponry. Laughing gas, Joker Venom,acid squirting boutonniere, flag pistol with spear gun, single-shot derringer and many others.

He places his hand on my shoulder and hands Ivy and I each a tiny re-breather. He tells us also not to listen to the Joker. He explains that the Joker likes to get inside your mind. He leans closer to me.

Ivy breaks the awkward moment with a "Let's go get the bastard!"

Batman places his hand in mine and hands me a tranmitter ear piece then Ivy.

We slide them inside our ears. He runs a test then tells alpha charlie the bat is heading to the belfry.

A gurgled "roger that" comes in.


	11. Chapter 11

A small black two-seater jet sits on the loft. It's wings resemble a black bat. A clear window pops up allowing us entry. Ivy and I have to make do in the passenger seat. I sit in her lap trying not to rub her the wrong way.

The cockpit comes to life with green blips as the engine revs and thrusts off the loft. My stomach feels the pull as I smile at the take off. We head straight for the heart of Gotham. In the distance the city seems like a tiny Lego land. Slowly bigger flashes of buildings emerge while skyscrapers seem to scrape the belly our tiny craft. Batman slides us side ways in between two buildings. Ivy holds her breath as he spins then turns and lands on top of the Gotham Central Bank. It was a perfect would be proud!

We hop out as two swat team members motion us towards the rooftop door.  
Batman places his hand over his ear. "Bat in position." "we have a green light repeat green light."  
Batman enters the stairwell . We follow him to the second floor. "Bat on two."  
"Still green" "clown is here and in position."

Batman scouts the second floor. One swat team member is at the stairwell, the other by the elevator motioning us forward holding rifles.

We enter the elevator and punch one.

"Bat on one"

"He is seated with two bodyguards in the manager's office."  
The elevator door closes.  
The elevator descends.  
"They are heading to the vault."

The moment seems to last forever as we stare at the numbers over our head. Finally one glows red and the door slides open.

A group of well dressed business men gasp at the site of Batman. He turns and says "get out, now!" The men scramble toward the door tossing briefcases side to side in a brisk run. The tellers duck behind their stations leaving two men standing. They slide Velcro on their backs quickly announcing US Marshall in bright gold letters.

The only noise now echo's out of the vault. I hear the annoying voice chuckling. Just as we enter the neck of the vault a loud scream shatters our gate. A pregnant woman stands in front of the bathroom hugging her belly with a puddle of liquid at her feet. Batman turns. "I thought we had secured the perimeter."

"Must have slipped in the bathroom during our head count."

"Get her out with the tellers." Batman whispers.

"Roger that."

The Marshall's head toward the woman when a large bang shakes the entire building. We struggle to keep our footing.

A gray fog seeps out of the vault as the body guards emerge with guns blazing. I duck and roll as Ivy snaps a vine across the biggest ones neck and pulls.

Batman springs sideways toward the wall for a ricochet vantage point. He hits his grappling gun and swings over the men kicking them hard in the faces with each steal toed boot. The sound of bone cracking makes me smile. That's going to leave a mark!

I am already in the vault with my breather. I can make out the bank manager coughing and crawling on the floor. Where is the Joker? I spin my whip in a fast circle creating a wind current.

There he is in the corner curled up and holding the bag of money. I crack my whip around his neck. He holds his hands up dropping the bag. This is to easy.

I pull at the whip causing him to kick as I hold my arms above my body dangling him by his neck. He gasps kicking. His teeth flash. I drop him quickly and turn. The bank manager is gone! I scream "The Joker is the bank manager! " "Stop the bank manager."

Ivy screams 'What?"

The Marshal's screams "he's gone!"

The two body guards are barely smart enough to know their names. We run footage of the interior and exterior video. Ivy and I hold our each other's hands. The pregnant woman was Harleen. Only Ivy and I would recognize her foot steps. We acted stumped as the Commissioner plans a city search for the Joker. Ivy and I plan on searching for Harley!

We fly back home in silence. Batman glances our direction. "If you two know anything I suggest you tell me now."

Ivy and hold our breath.

I grab Ivy's hand and start to speak she squeezes it hard. "No."  
"Ivy, I trust him!" She loosens her grip.

"We think we recognized the pregnant woman." "She was the distraction he needed to get away!" I hiss.

Batman puts the plane in hover mode. "The Joker used her not just as bait!"  
"Hold on!" he says He yells into his earpiece.  
"Follow the ambulance transporting the pregnant civilian!" "Use caution, the Joker may be with her in the van!"  
"roger, on it now!"

Batman turns. "The Joker handed Harleen the money." "How else could he have walked out with that much money and no one notice? " He says gripping the steering. "Harleen carried it undetected in her once empty belly!!"

Batman swoops low heading over the free-way searching for the ambulance.

"Oh! no!" I scream.


	12. Chapter 12

We spot the ambulance on the freeway. The bad part is there is no where for us to land. The freeway is filled with traffic. We have to land on the hospital roof.

Batman advises the hospital to move all emergency patients into the interior of the hospital fast! "We don't have anyone there!" a voice rumbles back. "They only have security guards and one police officer with a DUI."

"Tell him to get ready ." Batman says calmly.

He pulls the plane up and we zoom ahead of the ambulance to the hospital.

My stomach churns as Ivy buries her face on my chest. I stroke her red hair. We land and run across the roof and down the stairs. We don't bother waiting for an elevator. Batman flaps his cape and floats down as Ivy and I try to catch up.

We arrive at the emergency entrance surrounded by swirling police lights. The ambulance door is open and the view is blocked by Batman's swirling cape. We run up shoving two security guards to the ground. Harley is laying on the gurney with her tiny hands up. A large clear plastic bowl and belt sits on the floor empty. She looks at us in tears.

Harley gets hauled in. We wait in the busy lobby as they question her for hours. Bruce shows up hauling a briefcase. I run to hug him as Ivy sniffs in a tissue.

Bruce explains he has called in an attorney and that he will post bail.

I try to hug him more but he blocks me with his hand.

"Harleen faces serious charges of bank robbery."

"She has aided and abetted and the two million is gone."

"They may refuse to release her until trial."

"I am hoping the Commissioner will agree to allow me to take her but he is already understandably angry." "He still has a possible homicide of Ivan to deal with."

"I hope my suggestion of house arrest with a transmitter may suffice." "The Joker disguised as the bank manager explained to the EMT's that he was Harleen's husband." "This gave him access to her transport." "There he knocked out the EMT, grabbed the money and escaped when they paused at the tollway."

"He must have had a get-away car place there and simply drove away." "Harleen said he had told her the money was really his and she bought it." "He promised they would start a new life together then he punched her, knocking her out." "The EMT remembers a cloth sliding over his face then waking up with the police."

"We just have to get the Joker and get it back!" I scream .

Bruce nods slowly.

I know it will not be easy. The Joker is the master of disguises.

Something borrowed I reason can be given back.

Harley really thought that he was entitled as Joe Kerr to retrieve the money.

He never told her he killed poor Ivan. Now I was numb.

I felt so blue inside.

The End by Heaven O. Waits (^.^) H.O.W.

To find out more please read my continuation story "Island Dreams"

We get a call from Batman. They have received a package. The street address is for the bank but the recipient is for Cat woman .


End file.
